


night in south park

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Твик возвращается в Южный Парк после долгого отсутствия - только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что теперь всё (и все) совсем не такое, каким он помнил.Сюжетный кроссовер с Night in the Woods.





	1. не срослось

**Author's Note:**

> очень непродуманный и неотбеченный идейный (или ситуативный? dunno) кроссовер, но пусть будет
> 
> может быть дополнен
> 
> !!! Новая часть - let's be alone together

Кенни забежал в амбар вперед Твика, выкрикивая: «Стэн! Стэн! Смотри, кто вернулся!» Стэн, поймав Кенни в объятия, крепко его стиснул и, улыбаясь, помахал рукой Твику.  
  
— Привет, Твик! Давно не виделись.  
  
— И правда, — губы Твика сами собой растянулись в широкой улыбке. Он действительно рад был их видеть. — Привет, Стэн.  
  
Кенни вывернулся из рук Стэна и забежал за импровизированную сцену у стены амбара, немедленно зашуршав чем-то в коробках.  
  
— Твик-Твик-Твик, где-то здесь ведь твоя старая бас-гитара лежит! Ты просто обязан порепетировать вместе с нами!   
  
Стэн фыркнул себе под нос, но ничего не сказал. Сердце Твика ушло в пятки.  
  
— Ч-чел, я даже не уверен, что помню, как играть! Это слишком много стресса!.. — Твик повернулся к Стэну, вцепившись непослушными пальцами в край рубашки. — Чувак, скажи ему...  
  
Стэн смотрел куда-то мимо него; улыбка на его губах медленно увядала.  
  
— Эм... — протянул он, прежде чем Твик успел спросить, в чем дело. — Привет, Крэйг. Твик вернулся.  
  
Твик резко обернулся в сторону входа.  
  
Крэйг почти не изменился с тех пор, как Твик видел его в последний раз. Все та же синяя шапка-чульо, все та же плотная куртка, руки, спрятанные в карманах, темные волосы, небрежно торчащие из-под шапки, почти непроницаемое выражение лица. «Почти» — потому что глаза у него были донельзя усталые и непривычно тусклые, а под ними виднелись легкие круги. «Почти» — потому что что-то в этом выражении неуловимо изменилось, пока Крэйг молча разглядывал Твика, не торопясь начинать разговор.  
  
Твик, не выдержав воцарившейся тишины, сдался первым.  
  
— Агх, привет.  
  
Снова повисло молчание. Твик замер под тяжестью взгляда Крэйга, не решаясь проронить еще хоть слово, почти не дыша. Его трясло.  
  
Наконец Крэйг отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
— ...Угум. Привет.  
  
Он не улыбался.  
  


***

  
  
— Нгх, Кенни, я-я же говорил, что нифига не помню, как играть!  
  
Кенни захихикал и, стянув с головы капюшон, откинулся на Стэна. Тот, не переставая жевать пиццу, свободной рукой притянул его ближе к себе.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, неплохо же получилось. А теперь лучше жуй пиццу, а то от нее скоро ничего не останется.  
  
Твик скептически вздернул бровь, но поспешил вгрызться в свой кусок. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
В течение пары минут они ели в молчании. В закусочной торгового центра, где они сидели, было, как обычно, шумно — в это время дня в основном по магазинам бегали мамаши со своими чадами, да кое-где виднелись такие же лоботрясы, как и они. Кенни заелозил, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и перехватить кусок пиццы, который держал Стэн; тот, улыбаясь, наблюдал за его попытками, отдергивая руку с пиццей в самый последний момент. Твик, усмехнувшись в свой кусок, бросил взгляд на молчащего Крэйга.  
  
Он, медленно жуя, сидел с закрытыми глазами, и за привычным безэмоциональным выражением Твик разглядел на его лице боль.  
  
Твик судорожно проглотил ком в горле и положил свой кусок обратно на тарелку. Есть резко расхотелось.  
  
— Н-ну что, когда будем концерт давать?  
  
Господи, как это жалко прозвучало.  
  
Крэйг фыркнул, заставив Твика дернуться и бросить на него еще один взгляд. На этот раз прочитать его лицо не получалось.  
  
— Твик, мы не «даем концерты». У нас у всех работа вообще-то есть.  
  
— Ага! — радостно воскликнул Кенни, отвлекаясь от пиццы Стэна. Тот с хитрой улыбкой быстро затолкал ее себе в рот. — Я в Сити Вок работаю, а этот жадина, — он толкнул локтем поперхнувшегося от неожиданности Стэна, — у своего дяди Джимбо, с оружием возится, везунчик.  
  
Стэн на это что-то возмущенно промычал, торопливо жуя. Кенни картинно закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— А я — в Старой Кирке, — спокойно закончил за Кенни Крэйг.  
  
— Это ведь магазин твоего отца? С инструментами? — уточнил Твик.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Нгх, н-но я думал, ты собирался учиться дальше!  
  
Крэйг снова прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
  
— Ну, всякое случается.  
  
Что-то в его голосе, привычно размеренном и спокойном, было такое, отчего Твику не захотелось расспрашивать его об этом; поспешно перебирая другие темы для разговора, он выпалил первый же пришедший в голову вопрос:  
  
— А, нгх... Где Кайл?  
  
Все трое его друзей замерли, уставившись на тут же задрожавшего Твика. Почему они так на него смотрят? Почему они молчат? Что он сказал? Может, их всех зомбировали, и «Кайл» было ключевым словом, и теперь они нападут на него и растерзают в клочья?!  
  
— А, — сказал Кенни; наваждение развеялось, и Твик облегченно выдохнул. Голос у Кенни звучал неожиданно хрипло, и он прокашлялся и бросил взгляд на Стэна. — Ну да. Ты же не знаешь. Он пропал.  
  
— Пропал?! — ушедшая было тревога всколыхнулась с новой силой. — В смысле «пропал»?! Его утащили призраки?! Агенты правительства?! Культ Ктулху?! Агрх! — Твик по привычке бросил взгляд на Крэйга в поисках поддержки и успел увидеть почти незаметную мягкую улыбку, прежде чем она исчезла.  
  
— Не-не-не, — поспешно замахал руками Стэн, чуть не попав Кенни по носу, — мы думаем, он запрыгнул на какой-нибудь поезд и укатил куда подальше. Он так часто говорил, что ненавидит Южный Парк и хочет побыстрее отсюда свалить, что я не был удивлен. Да что там, никто из наших не был удивлен, — Стэн покачал головой; уголки его губ окончательно опустились. — Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы он хотя бы нас предупредил... Он даже не связывался ни с кем с тех пор.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Кенни. — До него какое-то время Картман пытался достучаться — звонил, писал, угрожал над Айком издеваться до конца его жизни — но в итоге забил и поколесил по стране в поиске авантюр поинтереснее.  
  
— Прям как дядюшка Стэн из Гравити Фоллз, — пробормотал Крэйг; Стэн криво ухмыльнулся на эти слова.  
  
— Нгх, а Т-токен? Уехал?   
  
Крэйг кивнул.  
  
— Ага, вместе с Николь, по разным странам путешествуют. У них там затянувшийся медовый месяц, кажется. И Клайд тоже уехал, теперь в Денвере учится...  
  
— А здесь остались одни лузеры, — вставил Кенни. Стэн шутливо ткнул его в бок. «И Баттерс». Упоминать его они, похоже, избегали, и Твик был им за это благодарен.  
  
Он по привычке посмотрел на Крэйга и вздрогнул, поймав на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
  
— А ты, Твик, чем занимался? — в голосе Крэйга появились странные, непонятные нотки.  
  
— Я был в колледже?.. — осторожно протянул Твик. Его начала бить мелкая дрожь — ему не нравился этот разговор.  
  
— И почему это ты сейчас не там? — все тем же тоном спросил Крэйг; его пронзительный взгляд не давал Твику отвести глаза.   
  
Твик помолчал, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. Он еще не был готов так скоро говорить об этом; хотя врать Крэйгу не хотелось, еще меньше Твик хотел рассказать в присутствии Кенни и Стэна. Взгляд Крэйга не отпускал, и Твик был уверен, что тот почти видел, как крутились шестеренки у Твика в голове, видел его метания и сомнения, но не мог (или не хотел) помочь.  
  
В конце концов, Твик нашел правильный, как ему показалось, ответ.  
  
— Не срослось.  
  
— ...Вот как, — помолчав, сказал Крэйг ничего не выражающим голосом. Повисла тишина. Дрожа все сильнее, Твик какое-то время молча бегал глазами по его лицу, надеясь понять по нему хоть что-нибудь, как прежде, но оно оставалось непроницаемым для его взгляда.  
  
— Эм... — прервал тяжелое молчание Стэн, выпрямляясь на диване. — Наверное, лучше нам разбежаться по домам.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Кенни, вскочив на ноги и потянув за собой Стэна. — Крэйг, подкинешь нас? А то мы как-то далековато забрались.  
  
Крэйг, наконец оторвав глаза от Твика и тоже поднимаясь с дивана, равнодушно кивнул и повернулся в сторону выхода из закусочной.   
  
Твик вскочил. В голове мелькнула страшная мысль, что его сейчас здесь бросят.  
  
— А-агрх, можно меня тоже? Ну, п-подкинуть?  
  
Крэйг обернулся и какое-то время молча разглядывал его; на мгновение у него промелькнуло то же выражение, что и в амбаре перед репетицией, и что-то внутри Твика болезненно сжалось.   
  
Наверное, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Крэйг тут же отвел от него взгляд и сказал тихо, почти по-прежнему:  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
  
До нового дома Кенни и Стэна ехать было не так долго, как представлял Твик, и он слишком быстро остался в машине один на один с Крэйгом. Стремительно темнело, и вдоль почти пустых улиц начали зажигаться фонари. Спустя какое-то время Крэйг опустил стекло бокового окна и, вытянув из кармана пачку с парой сигарет, закурил. Твик открыл было рот, чтобы попросить одну, но передумал и, шумно сглотнув и отвернувшись, уставился в окно.   
  
В наступающей темноте дома выглядели почти незнакомо, хотя он не раз гулял по этим улицам вместе с Крэйгом, рассматривая созвездия в ночном небе.   
  
Раньше, до инцидента. Когда они еще были вместе.   
  
Твик прикусил губу и усилием воли перевел взгляд на ту часть неба, которую можно было увидеть из окна. Он знал, что, хотя еще не до конца стемнело, на небе уже появились первые звезды, но глаза, привыкшие к яркому свету фонарей, видели только непроглядную черноту.  
  
Твик бросил осторожный взгляд на отражение Крэйга в темном окне, будто боясь, что тот заметит. За все то время, что они ехали, Крэйг ни разу не посмотрел на него, глядя лишь на дорогу. В отражении в стекле он выглядел чертовски уставшим и напряженным.  
  
Ладони Твика сами собой нашли край рубашки и судорожно его сжали.  
  
Очень хотелось кофе. И курить.  
  
Твик бросил еще один взгляд на силуэт Крэйга в темном стекле.   
  
И чтобы всё было как раньше.  
  
— Н-нгх, з-значит, ты теперь работаешь в магазине инструментов? — осторожно попытался прервать неуютную тишину Твик и тут же мысленно поморщился. Как же жалко это прозвучало.  
  
Крэйг в отражении молча кивнул, похоже, не особо горя желанием поддержать разговор. Твик, поворачиваясь к нему, лихорадочно придумывал, что спросить дальше, чем еще попытаться разбить лед.  
  
— И-и-и они тебя там учат семейному бизнесу?  
  
Крэйг, не отрывая глаз от дороги, вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— «Они»?  
  
— Ну... Твои родители?  
  
Крэйг не ответил. Через пару мгновений он резко свернул на обочину, так что Твик чуть не впечатался щекой в окно двери, затормозил и бросил, не глядя на Твика:  
  
— Смотри-ка, мы приехали.  
  
Эти слова сломали что-то глубоко внутри Твика, и в его горле встал ком.  
  
— Н-но, — слегка задыхаясь, начал он, — д-до моего дома еще несколько кварталов...  
  
— Вылезай, — обрубил Крэйг. Его руки крепко, до скрипа сжали руль.  
  
— Л-ладно, — Твик непослушными пальцами отцепил ремень безопасности и открыл дверь, но, бросив взгляд на сгорбившийся силуэт Крэйга в темноте салона, остался сидеть.   
  
Что он такого сказал?   
  
Что пошло не так?  
  
Родители, подумал Твик. Он упомянул родителей, и Крэйг...   
  
В памяти всплыла сцена похорон: скрытый за цветами гроб, тихо плачущие взрослые, Крэйг рядом с Твиком на поминках, без шапки, весь в черном и с обычным безучастным выражением на лице, а за этим выражением — боль от потери, и сжатые до крови кулаки у Крэйга на коленях. Как сейчас на руле.  
  
Твик сглотнул. Ему было очень страшно.  
  
— Крэйг, я...  
  
— Вон.


	2. night in south park

Крэйг проводил его до машины и запихнул на сиденье рядом с водителем, прежде чем обойти капот и сесть за руль. Твик уткнулся лбом в бардачок и закрыл глаза, слушая, как Крэйг заводит машину и аккуратно выезжает на трассу. Его мутило.

Какое-то время они ехали в молчании, затем Крэйг вздохнул.

— Тебя развезло с... сколько там было пива? Три стакана?

— Прсти.

Крэйг покачал головой, не отрывая глаз от дороги. Твик пьяно уставился в окно, следя за мелькающими за ним фонарями. Тошнить стало меньше.

— К-крйг, а пмнишь, мы в детстве играли в су-супергероев? Ты был Супер-Крэйг, а-а-а я — Чудо-Твик... З-забавно, — Твик хихикнул. Сейчас многое казалось ему забавным.

Крэйг молчал. Твик пытался различить его отражение в окне, но в салоне было слишком темно.

На секунду у него мелькнула мысль о том, что раз он не видит Крэйга, то машину ведет кто-то другой, но Твик отмахнулся от нее. У него не было желания воображать худшие сценарии.

Ему подумалось, что это нежелание запросто может его сейчас убить.

— И помншь, я купил тебе Страйпа? — продолжил Твик, пытаясь вывести Крэйга на разговор.

— Да, — ровно ответил Крэйг. — Страйп номер четыре. Он умер.

Тошнота подобралась к горлу с новой силой. Твик подождал, пока она отступит, и со вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья. 

— Ох-х-х, если меня тут стошнит, твои родители та-а-а-ак разозлятся... — лицо миссис Такер всплыло у него в памяти, и он нервно улыбнулся. — Перед-д-дай своей маме, што она оч ми-и-илая.

— Блять, Твик, — почти не повышая голоса, отозвался Крэйг; Твик оторопело посмотрел на него. — Моя мать умерла. Умерла, Твик. От рака. Пять лет назад. 

— Ох, К-крэээйг, мне так жа-

— Как ты можешь этого не знать? — перебил его Крэйг; он так и не оторвал сухих и колючих глаз от дороги. — Ты не помнишь, что ли? Мы тогда еще были вместе, сидили на поминках, почему ты не помнишь?

Твик открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но нужные слова все не приходили в голову.

— Что с тобой случилось, Твик? Зачем ты вообще вернулся? — Крэйг за все это время так и не посмотрел на него. Твик шмыгнул носом, уставившись на начавшие подрагивать ладони на своих коленях. — У тебя не срослось с колледжем? Тебе не захотелось там учиться? — он помолчал. — Я был убил за колледж. Блять, да я даже сейчас убил бы. Если бы я мог попасть в колледж, вытолкнув тебя из машины на полной скорости прямо в этот момент, я бы это сделал.

Твик всхлипнул; слезы заструились у него по щекам.

— Приехали, — обронил Крэйг, тормозя перед домом Твиков. — Выбирайся из машины.

Твика затрясло, и он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он едва услышал тихий вздох Крэйга и его слова:

— Ладно, давай помогу.

Твик почти не заметил, как оказался в постели, переодетый в пижаму и с включенным ночником. Последнее, что Твик запомнил, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в неспокойный сон, был вздох, мягкий поцелуй в лоб и тихое "Спокойной, Чудо-Твик" где-то над ухом.


	3. let's be alone together

Перед тем, как войти вслед за Клайдом в денверский клуб, Крэйг поймал Твика за локоть. Голубые и зеленые тени от мигающих неоновых вывесок плясали по его лицу, и что-то в этом зрелище было настолько чарующее, что Твик не заметил, как перестал дышать.

— Твик, — ввинтился в его уши тихий голос, заставив вздрогнуть. Взгляд у Крэйга был донельзя серьезным и напряженным. — Это очень важно для меня. Не накосячь, пожалуйста.

Твик завороженно кивнул. Пронзительные глаза Крэйга светились бирюзовым неоновым огнем.

 

Эти слова рассыпaлись на осколки в голове Твика, пока он бежал по улицам Денвера, заглядывая в каждый уголок.

«это важно для меня»

«Твик»

«не накосячь»

«важно»

«не накосячь»

«Твик»

«пожалуйста»

«пожалуйста»

Господи, блять, дебил ревнивый, что ему стоило заткнуться хотя бы раз, хотя бы раз не возникать, они ведь уже сколько времени не вместе, не-е-ет, вот надо же было такую глупость сморозить перед этой шлюхой в клубе, ведь она Крэйгу явно понравилась, и вот кровь из носу, сука, надо было влезть...

Твик резко остановился.

Крэйг — уже в шапке — курил, сидя к нему спиной на скамейке у берега реки, название которой Твик все никак не мог запомнить. Отсюда открывался отличный вид на новый ярко подсвеченный мост, по которому сновали редкие огоньки машин; здесь шум их колес почти не был слышен.

Твик медленно подошел ближе, едва дыша после такой пробежки. Все его беспокойство, все слова, которые он хотел сказать, которые бились в его голове, как встревоженные птицы о прутья клетки, разом испарились, стерлись легким туманом у реки и дымом сигареты, зажатой у Крэйга в пальцах.

— Крэйг, — Твик сглотнул, пытаясь протолкнуть сквозь горло хоть какие-то слова, — здесь ж-же опасно, ты...

— Я же просил.

Голос Крэйга был глухой и странный — натянутый и прыгающий по интонациям, как расстроенная гитара. Что-то от этих слов, от этого голоса ухнуло Твику в живот и застыло там болезненным липким комком.

— Знаешь, кто-то в свои выходные ходит по барам. А я — сюда, — Крэйг с размаху зашвырнул окурок в реку. Темная вода поглотила его абсолютно бесшумно. — На гребанную студенческую вечеринку. Чтобы на пару часов забыть, что колледж мне не светит, а дома ждут только куча договоров на поставку в сраный магазин, счета и спившийся папаша.

Твик сделал еще один шаг, собираясь возразить, сказать, что это несправедливо, что Крэйг заслуживает большего, чем задрипанный колледж в задрипанном Денвере, что все исправится, но слова перетасовывались в голове, толкались и мешали друг другу, и он промолчал. В груди стянулся тугой узел.

Больше нельзя ляпать что попало. Хватит тупить, хватит ошибаться, хватит делать окружающим больно.

Руки сами собой вцепились в рубашку. Твика грызла противная мелкая дрожь.

— И знаешь, что самое забавное? Что я почти смирился, — Крэйг вытянул из кармана еще одну сигарету и зажег ее со второй попытки. — Не совсем тот вид рутины, с которым мне бы хотелось жить, тем более — жить, навсегда застряв в Южном Парке, ну да ладно. А потом... А потом ты вернулся, — его голос снова странно скакнул по интонациям, и Крэйг поспешно затянулся. — Ты вернулся, и все снова пошло через жопу. Прям как когда Стэн с его бандой затащили меня в Перу.

В голове вдруг, щелчком, стало пугающе пусто и гулко после этих слов.

Вот оно.

Вот твой оживший кошмар, Твик Твик. Ты сам воплотил его в жизнь. Вперед. Скажи, что должен. Вколоти последний гвоздь в крышку гроба.

Узел в груди стянулся еще туже.

— Н-ну... — собственный голос наждаком проскрежетал сквозь ком, встрявший в горле, и был едва-едва слышен сквозь шум в ушах. Твик сделал еще шаг, подходя вплотную к скамье. Лица Крэйга почти не было видно за тенью надвинутой на глаза шапки. — Е-если... если дело во мне, п-просто скажи. И я уйду.

Вот оно.

Вот оно.

Крэйг молчал. Сигарета, зажатая в зубах, тускло высвечивала кончик длинного смуглого носа и сжатые линией губы.

Дрожь усилилась, колени подгибались, ходили ходуном. Как Твик уйдет отсюда, если — когда — Крэйг пожмет плечами и, отвернувшись, скажет «окей»? Как он устоит на ногах?

Тишина могильной плитой давила на грудь, заставляя Твика задыхаться и ловить воздух ртом. Неожиданно вспомнились первые настоящие свидания с Крэйгом — когда жителям Южного Парка наконец наскучило пристально наблюдать за их личной жизнью. Тогда тоже стояла такая непривычная после показательных свиданий тишина, будто уже не только Южный Парк, но и весь мир затаил дыхание и наблюдал за ними.

Стоило тогда Крэйгу взять его за руку и пробурчать свое обычное «расслабься, все хорошо», как этот купол тишины разбивался на мелкие осколки.

Но сейчас Крэйг молчал, и мир наблюдал за ними пристальнее, чем прежде, и Твик заговорил снова — лишь бы заглушить словами тишину, звенящую в ушах.

— Я-я не хочу причинять тебе боль, и я знаю, нгх, Южный Парк слишком маленький, чтобы никогда не пересекаться, и не то чтобы я могу куда-то отсюда уехать, но если...

— Ты охуел? — тихое, на грани слышимости, но с легкостью перекрывшее голос Твика, обрезавшее мешанину слов. Он наткнулся на взгляд Крэйга, и этот взгляд удержал его, примагнитил к себе. Что-то было в нем, что-то еще, помимо этой вечной серьезности, что-то неожиданное, и какое-то время Твик молчал, бегая глазами по его лицу.

А потом он понял.

Крэйг смотрел на него так пристально, будто Твик мог исчезнуть в любую секунду.

И купол тишины разбился, и звуки вернулись: плеск реки, отдаленное шуршание колес машин по мокрому асфальту, чьи-то приглушенные расстоянием голоса.

Узел в груди ослаб, и Твик наконец смог сделать вдох. И услышал, как Крэйг, выпустив его из ловушки своего взгляда, тихо, почти беззвучно выдохнул следом.

Ноги Твика вдруг отказались его держать, будто из них разом вытянули все кости, и он, поколебавшись, сел рядом с Крэйгом. Тот не отодвинулся, лишь щелчком стряхнул пепел с сигареты — больше половины от нее успела прогореть — и откинулся на спинку скамьи, уткнувшись взглядом в небо. Туман стал гуще, смазывая очертания реки и моста, превратил огоньки фонарей в расплывчатые силуэты.

— Знаешь, — Твик краем глаза увидел, как Крэйг повернул к нему голову, — я тоже здесь застрял.

— Тебя здесь ничто не держит.

— Нет, — Твик помотал головой. — Ч-что-то все-таки... агрх, не знаю. Не то чтобы держит — скорее, н-нгх, не дает уйти, понимаешь? Не важно, куда я пойду, все равно я окажусь в Южном Парке.

— Как в Сайлент Хилле каком-то, — фыркнул Крэйг. Еще один окурок полетел в реку.

Твика кольнул страх. Он никогда об этом раньше не думал, но теперь тоже заметил совпадения. Туман от реки прохладой коснулся щиколоток, и Твик поспешно подтянул на скамью ноги.

— Н-нгх, н-не хотелось бы узнавать, что я когда-то тебя убил, а ты теперь призрак! Т-ты же не призрак?

— Нет, — Крэйг с усмешкой протянул ему руку, и Твик тут же вцепился в нее, как утопающий в круг. Ладонь была теплая и сухая, несмотря на туман, с огрубевшими от гитарных струн подушечками пальцев.

Отпускать ее не хотелось.

Крэйг задержался взглядом на многочисленных пластырях, облепивших руку Твика, и провел по одному из них большим пальцем, задев кожу. От этого жеста внутри разлилось тепло.

— Хорошо нас так переебало друг без друга, — вдруг тихо сказал Крэйг, переведя взгляд на реку. Твик услышал в его голосе горькую усмешку и не удержался от того, чтобы дернуть уголком губ.

«Переебало». Что бы там Крэйг ни говорил, он умел выбирать слова.

— И правда.

Повисла тишина. Но она была уже другой — не звенящая больше, наполненная звуками города и привычным дыханием Крэйга, чуть сопящим из-за вечно забитого носа. Пахло смогом и подгнившими растениями, и по мосту продолжали сновать маленькие огоньки машин.

— Слушай, — начал Твик, не отрывая взгляда от вереницы огней, — а что это за река? В-вечно название забываю.

Крэйг тихо усмехнулся и начал рассказывать. Твик, слушая вполуха, медленно выдохнул и, растекшись по спинке скамьи, прислонился к горячему боку Крэйга. Тот не сбился ни на секунду — только мягко обернул плечи Твика рукой, не отпуская его ладонь, и притянул ближе к себе.

Твик закрыл глаза, слушая родной спокойный, чуть гнусавый голос и сжимая теплые пальцы в своих, и подумал, что этого достаточно.

Сейчас этого было вполне достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название части - отсылка к песне Fall Out Boy "Alone Together". Отсылка на Сайлент Хилл в тексте - на сюжет игры Silent Hill 2.


	4. shapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАЖНО - эта часть содержит серьезные спойлеры к игре. Если хотите поиграть, лучше не читайте.
> 
> С событий предыдущих частей прошло около двух недель, и за это время много чего случилось. 
> 
> «shapes» переводится с английского как «фигуры». Эпиграф — отрывок из книги братьев Стругацких «Трудно быть богом».  
> Монолог Твика намеренно полон повторов. не думаю, что он бы стал фильтровать слова в этот момент

_Она вышла, и он услышал, как она спокойным звонким голосом разговаривает с Уно. Потом она вернулась, села на ручку его кресла и начала рассказывать свой сон, а он слушал, заламывая бровь и чувствуя, как с каждой минутой стена лжи становится всё толще и непоколебимей и как она навсегда отделяет его от единственного по-настоящему родного человека в этом безобразном мире. И тогда он с размаху ударил в стену всем телом._  
  
— Кира, — сказал он. — Это был не сон.  
  
И ничего особенного не случилось.

  
  
Пока Айк собирался идти домой, Твик аккуратно, чтобы не тошнило еще больше, сполз с дивана и заглянул в щелку штор. Крэйг говорил, что снаружи весь день крутился какой-то чувак, похожий на тех вчерашних в плащах. Может, это был даже тот самый призрак, который преследовал Твика еще с хэллоуинской ночи. Темнело, и в свете загорающихся фонарей улица была пустынна. Твик не был уверен в том, что это хорошо, но одно он знал наверняка — призрак вернется. Призраки всегда возвращались.  
  
Краем уха Твик услышал голос Стэна и, задернув штору, подошел к друзьям, столпившимся у входной двери.  
  
— Эм... Тебе точно норм? Мы могли бы тебя до дома проводить.  
  
Айк отмахнулся, нахлобучивая ушанку.  
  
— Да ладно, не надо. За мной никто не следил. Я ведь не ходил в лес, пытаясь отловить какого-то призрака, не натыкался ни на каких чокнутых в плащах и никто в меня не стрелял. В отличие от некоторых.  
  
Стэн закатил глаза.  
  
— Зануда. Ты прямо как Кайл говоришь.  
  
Айк помрачнел, как всегда при упоминании Кайла, и взялся за ручку двери.  
  
— Ладно, я пошел. Сказал бы не лезть в авантюры, но это же вы, — Кенни ухмыльнулся в ответ, а Крэйг молча показал средний палец. Айк оглянулся на Твика. — Поправляйся, чувак, — Твик слабо кивнул. — Будьте осторожнее, — и Айк вышел, Стэн и Кенни следом за ним — проводить до двери подъезда. Твик сквозь пелену усталости едва слышал гулкое эхо их голосов.  
  
Крэйг мягко обернул его руками со спины, и Твик аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить многочисленные ссадины и синяки, повернулся к нему лицом и уткнулся лбом в грудь.  
  
— Эй... — тихо позвал Крэйг, держа его в осторожных объятиях. — Ты как?  
  
Твик неуверенно передернул плечами. Движение отозвалось тупой болью во всем теле.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно было приходить, — медленно проговорил Крэйг.  
  
— Хотел тебя увидеть.  
  
Твик почувствовал, как Крэйг улыбнулся в его волосы, и благодарно зарылся носом в толстовку, вдыхая запах, который за столько лет так и не смог забыть. Объятия стали чуть крепче, и Твик тут же зашипел от боли, заставив Крэйга ослабить хватку.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Они помолчали; где-то рядом послышались возвращающиеся к квартире шаги и тихие голоса, а затем звук закрывшейся двери.  
  
— Может, всё-таки поешь?  
  
Твик искоса посмотрел на остатки пиццы на кофейном столике и слегка покачал головой. Снова замутило; Твик начал уставать от постоянной тошноты.  
  
— Крэйг, Твик, можете занять диван здесь, в гостиной, — услышал он голос Кенни. — Сами разложите?  
  
Твик почувствовал, как Крэйг кивнул, и шаги Кенни удалились в сторону спальни. Крэйг медленно повел его к дивану.  
  
— Давай... — начал Твик и сглотнул; во рту было кисло. — Давай потом? Нгх, разложим, в смысле?  
  
Крэйг снова кивнул и сел на диван ближе к окну. Твик залез следом и лег вдоль, закинув ноги на колени Крэйга и подлокотник рядом с ним и уставившись в потолок, головой на попавшейся подушке — так меньше тошнило. Одна рука Крэйга легла на колени, другая мягко поймала его ладонь.  
  
Их обычная поза. Будто бы ничего не менялось.  
  
Твика пробрала дрожь от этой мысли, и он почувствовал, как ладонь Крэйга успокаивающе сжала его чуть крепче.  
  
Помолчав, Твик спросил сквозь ком в горле:  
  
— Как работа?  
  
Крэйг фыркнул.  
  
— Никак. Сначала пришел к тебе в больницу, но меня не пустили, потом хотел к тебе домой, но меня уже другие люди не пустили... — краем глаза Твик заметил, как Крэйг бросил взгляд в сторону спальни Кенни и Стэна. — Потом этот чел в плаще стал снаружи ошиваться, а потом и не надо было никуда идти, — Крэйг осторожно провел рукой вниз по его ногам и вернул ладонь обратно на колени. Твик выдавил из себя улыбку.  
  
Дальше разговор перешел на больницу, еду в ней, кенниевскую шкалу пицц и переехавшую в Южный Парк бургерную, и что-то еще, такое же незначительное, и Твик отвечал и слушал, и с каждым словом он видел, как этот разговор медленно и неотвратимо погружает их во что-то насквозь фальшивое и уютное в своей фальши, что-то, почти не требующее от них усилий. И они продолжали эту пустую болтовню, избегая говорить о важном, потому что так было проще, так было спокойнее, так было почти не больно, и почти не стыдно, и почти не страшно.  
  
Твик прикусил губу и перевел глаза на потолок, тут же наткнувшись на почти невидимую трещину на нем. Крэйг, похоже, заметив его движение, вскоре оборвал себя, и наступила тишина. Твик, не глядя на Крэйга, благодарно улыбнулся, зная, что это увидят; ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы собраться с силами.  
  
Уже не тошнило, и тупая боль во всем теле почти перестала ощущаться. Был только Крейг, его всегда теплые руки и почти переставшее быть неуютным молчание.  
  
Почти.  
  
— ...Крэйг?  
  
— М? — тут же откликнулся тот. Твик нервно сглотнул, по-прежнему пристально разглядывая трещину на потолке.  
  
Когда-то надо вырываться из болота фальши, как бы уютно в нем ни было.  
  
Когда-то надо начинать говорить о важном.  
  
— ...Т-ты знаешь, почему я избил Баттерса шесть лет назад?  
  
Твик почувствовал, как Крэйг застыл, и в душу закрались сожаление и страх. Может, это он зря, и надо было просто наслаждаться тем, что Крэйг снова с ним рядом? Может...  
  
— Нет, — прервал его мысли немного удивленный ответ. — Мы тогда не разговаривали, и я не хотел спустя столько времени...  
  
— Я играл в одну игру в то время, — перебил его Твик — он хотел рассказать, прежде чем его решимость окончательно испарится. — Что-то там про привидений, помнишь такую? — краем глаза он заметил кивок. — И м-мне она очень понравилась, я в нее без остановки рубился. Пока однажды что-то вдруг не сломалось.  
  
— Сломалось?  
  
— Они стали просто... пикселями. Персонажи на экране, — сбивчиво пояснил Твик; дыхания вдруг перестало хватать. — Я думал, будто знаю их, но они перестали быть людьми. П-просто... стали кучей каких-то геометрических фигур. А их слова — просто чем-то, что кто-то написал. Они никогда не существовали, никогда ничего не чувствовали, и никогда бы не стали существовать. И от этого стало так, не знаю, грустно. Будто бы я потерял кого-то в реальной жизни. Будто бы я... остался один.  
  
Твик снова сглотнул, к горлу подкатила горечь.  
  
— И это осознание, оно будто вышло за пределы игры и экрана, и... Все вещи в моей комнате, все деревья и люди, которых я видел в окне, они стали просто... набором фигур. Движущихся по заданной кем-то логике, которую я не понимал, или стоящих на месте. И б-будто всё, что я думал о них, и все мои воспоминания, связанные с ними, — будто всё это было только в моей голове.  
  
Твик сильно закусил губу, собираясь с духом, прежде чем продолжить:  
  
— И я заплакал. П-потому что больше ничего в мире для меня не было. И всё было просто набором фигур, вещей во вселенной, п-просто... мертвых. Никогда не бывших живыми.  
  
Твик помолчал еще немного, по-прежнему пялясь в потолок; ему показалось, что Крэйг уже давно заснул, и что его придется будить и узнавать, какую часть рассказа он пропустил, а затем вымученно ее повторять, и Твик не был уверен в том, что найдет в себе для этого силы. Он крепче сжал руку Крэйга в своей и вдруг понял, что уже какое-то время большой палец Крэйга успокаивающе поглаживал тыльную сторону его ладони. Твик тихо выдохнул непонятно когда задержанный в легких воздух; ему стало немного легче.  
  
— А на следующий день была тренировка по бейсболу, и Баттерс должен был заменить меня н-на позиции питчера, и он тоже был просто кучей фигур, с-сваленных вместе, просто с-словами, которые кто-то написал, и-и я был так напуган и з-зол и-и... н-нгх, не знаю. Я д-даже не по-понял, как н-налет-тел на него с б-битой в руках, — Твик немного скрючился; дыхания отчаянно не хватало. — П-прос-сто фигуры. К-крас-сные ф-фигуры по вс-сей траве.  
  
Твик стиснул в пальцах свободной руки измятую ткань своей рубашки; очень хотелось повернуть голову и уткнуться в обивку дивана, но он запретил себе отводить глаза от трещинки на потолке, пока не расскажет до конца. Ему казалось, что она расширялась от его пристального взгляда, медленно захватывала потолок, сыпля на застывшего Твика мелкие куски штукатурки.  
  
— И-и с тех пор, к-когда я о-один в каком-то новом месте, вс-сё вокруг — п-просто фигуры, к-как тогда н-на бейсболе. И к-колледж... — Твик нервно сглотнул. Вспоминать не хотелось. Не хотелось заново проживать это состояние, это одиночество, этот ад. Но Крэйг по-прежнему держал его за руку, и, хоть сама мысль о том, чтобы на него посмотреть, заставляла Твика вздрагивать и пристальнее наблюдать за потолком, Твик собрался с силами. — Н-нгх, поначалу я справлялся, н-но я ни с кем не мог подружиться, я боялся выходить на улицу и-или быть рядом с людьми. И-и еще там была статуя основателя ч-чего-то, дерьмовая с-статуя, вся заржавевшая, и о-она тоже б-была п-просто кучей фигур, и-и она у-указ-зывала прямо н-на меня каждый день, и м-мне б-было так с-страшно, — Твик не выдержал и уткнулся носом в спинку дивана, зажмурившись и продолжая говорить уже в ткань. — Я н-не в-выходил из своей комнаты в о-общаге, н-ничего почти не ел и т-только глотал днями к-кофе, а к-когда он закончился, пил сироп от кашля, лишь бы с-спать весь день...  
  
Твик не заметил, как его начала бить дрожь; не заметил, как другая рука Крэйга стала успокаивающе поглаживать его колени, на которых лежала; не заметил, как крепко он вцепился в ладонь Крэйга, будто утопающий в спасательный круг.  
  
— В конце к-концов я смог уйти. И я вернулся домой, в Ю-южный Парк, где всё было к-как обычно. Где я всех знал, и они не были просто... м-мертвыми фигурами. Наблюдающими за мной, — Твик помолчал. Хотелось открыть глаза и найти ими всегда спокойное лицо Крэйга, но Твик не знал, сможет ли выдержать выражение, которое увидит на нем.  
  
Голос внезапно сел.  
  
— Что-то сломалось, — выдавил Твик. — В-в моей голове. Да, я всегда был чокнутым, н-но... — он оборвал себя. — Я-я думал, что, когда вернусь домой... Я просто... Я чувствовал себя в безопасности здесь, и пару дней всё имело смысл, а потом был Хэллоуин, и похищение ребенка тем призраком, который теперь охотится на нас, и... и...   
  
Твик почувствовал, как Крэйг неожиданно резко потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть, и прежде, чем успел испугаться, он ощутил под щекой шершавую ткань крейговской толстовки и его теплые руки на своей спине, мягко обнимающие и поддерживающие Твика.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш... — услышал Твик где-то в своих волосах; висок опалило теплым дыханием. — Всё будет хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Твик шмыгнул носом и обвил руками талию Крэйга; эти слова будто сняли с души гигантский камень, и он почувствовал, как напряжение начало уходить из мышц, и он медленно обмяк у Крэйга в руках. Задетые ссадины болели, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения.  
  
— М-мне очень страшно, Крэйг, — глухо сказал Твик прямо в толстовку, не поворачивая головы.  
  
— Я знаю. Мне тоже страшно. Нам всем страшно. Но мы справимся. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Ткань куртки под щекой Твика промокла насквозь. Ему очень хотелось верить.  
  
— Постарайся поспать. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. М?  
  
Твик кивнул, не отрывая лица от толстовки. Крэйг уложил Твика обратно на диван и лег рядом сам, обхватив его одной рукой и мягко поцеловав в лоб. Затем, слегка отодвинувшись, серьезным тоном произнес:  
  
— Я рядом, я никуда не денусь. В этот раз я тебя не брошу.  
  
— Ты и тогда меня не бросал, — слегка виновато улыбнулся Твик.  
  
Крэйг прикрыл на секунду глаза и покачал головой.  
  
— Я о другом.  
  
Твик не стал уточнять. Хватит пока откровений на сегодня.  
  
Видимо, его мысли как-то отразились на лице, потому что Крэйг с плохо скрываемой тревогой заглянул ему в глаза, притянул ближе к себе, уткнувшись лбом в лоб, и снова шепнул:  
  
— Всё будет хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
И Твик верил. И что они что-нибудь придумают, и что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Какое-то время Твик просто изучал лицо засыпающего Крэйга, улыбаясь краем рта и чувствуя огромное облегчение, как после тяжелого, но успешного дня. Он нашарил свободную ладонь Крэйга, и тот тут же переплел их пальцы друг с другом, сонно улыбаясь Твику в ответ.  
  
По улице мимо дома, шурша колесами по опавшей листве, проехала машина, и взгляд Твика метнулся к окну, и улыбка на его лице померкла, когда он вспомнил.  
  
Весь прошедший день снаружи стоял призрак. Призраки возвращаются, и этот тоже вернется.  
  
Твик закусил губу и скрючился, насколько это было возможно, пытаясь спрятать от Крэйга изменившееся выражение своего лица. Он не хотел, чтобы пострадал Крэйг, или Кенни, или Стэн. Призрак преследовал только его, Твика, и все остальные были ни при чем. Это Твик виноват в том, что впутал их, в том, что они теперь прятались в квартире у Стэна и Кенни и не знали, кому доверять; и с последствиями Твик должен разобраться сам.  
  
Он понял, что устал убегать. Что вообще очень устал, и очень давно. И что ничего не в порядке. И что ничего не будет хорошо. И что ничего нельзя придумать.  
  
Что-то внутри у него оборвалось от этих мыслей.  
  
— Крэйг? — отчаянным шепотом позвал Твик. Ответом ему было лишь глубокое, размеренное дыхание.  
  
Твик с сожалением выпутался из рук Крэйга и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его и не задеть ненароком свои ссадины, слез с дивана. Постоял рядом, разглядывая Крэйга в последний раз. Его лицо разгладилось во сне, стало спокойным и расслабленным, будто всё было наконец в порядке. Невидимая рука сжала внутренности Твика при этой мысли.  
  
Он мягко поцеловал Крэйга в уголок губ и, не давая себе времени передумать и игнорируя боль, быстрым шагом направился к двери. Беззвучно открыв ее, он на мгновение задержался на пороге.  
  
— Пока. Люблю тебя, — сипло шепнул Твик, не оборачиваясь, и поспешил к лестнице вниз.  
  
Ему показалось, что Крэйг тихо выдохнул что-то в ответ на его слова, но Твик не позволил себе остановиться.


End file.
